LAS ESPERANZAS NUNCA MUEREN
by inka-ri warriors
Summary: Despues de tanto sufrimiento el Coronel recibe una noticia que lo conmociona y le abriga muchas esperanzas


I

El doctor curaba las suturas que abrían una minúscula parte del brazo de aquel hombre herido, la misma expulsaba un hedor, fruto de un pus que se internaba en la herida, creando un surco sangrante, cuyo ardor estimulaba muecas en el hombre herido, el dolor parecía punzarle hasta el alma….

- Permanezca quieto Coronel, de lo contrario la herida no suturará, lo que le puede provocar una molestosa gangrena que le puede arrebatar su brazo entero-manifestaba el médico.

- Descuide-repuso el Coronel algo descompuesto-no son estas heridas las que te marcan, la verdad, las heridas del alma terminan arrebatándote incluso la vida.

El Coronel estaba sentado en una camilla, observaba debajo suyo un recipiente metálico que chispeaba las luces del cuarto, en contraste el cuenco albergaba mucha sangre, algo espumosa. Su uniforme estaba raído y sucio, sus guantes pelados dejaban observar pequeñas llagas en los puños.

- Me extraña esa afirmación en Ud. Coronel, nunca antes lo había visto así, necesita descansar, los muchos años que lleva en esto le han cobrado factura.-decía el médico mientras cortaba una extensión de hilo con gran destreza.

Acto seguido aplico alcohol a lo largo del brazo dañado y con una aguja quirúrgica cosía el surco malévolo, el escozor mantenía inquieto al Coronel, pero ya estaba habituado a estos trances, sin embargo en esta ocasión-y en muchas anteriores- la situación era diferente, un peso enorme lo abrumaba y no lo dejaba tranquilo, a veces sentía que no estaba íntegro, en realidad, su actitud en el campo de batalla era inalterable, no obstante cuando ésta culminaba al dolor de las heridas se adjuntaba los rigores que impone un alma atribulada. Todos sus compañeros comprendían perfectamente la procedencia de aquella actitud: de la desaparición inesperada de Muchiko, el subalterno Clark Still lo sabía mejor que nadie, en muchas ocasiones desempeño el papel de interlocutor tanto del Coronel Ralf Jones como de la Soldado Muchiko, lo que le hacia tener un papel de privilegio, pues atesoraba los pormenores de tan extraña y tormentosa relación, unas ansias enormes lo forzaban a comentar al Coronel los sentimientos de Muchiko para consolarlo de la triste pérdida, pero la palabra empeñada los retenía. La soldado Leona, en cambio, mantenía un perfil bajo, lo cual no significa que la situación le era totalmente indiferente, en realidad, ella sentía mucha incomodidad cuando al Coronel le brillaban los ojos las veces que miraba a Muchiko, ella misma no se explicaba el porqué tomaba esa actitud. _"Bah el coronel parece un idiota cuando la mira, …..oh… es su vida ¿a mi qué diablos me interesa?"_- se preguntaba sobrecogida, la relación tanto entre Muchiko y Leona no era tensa mucho menos, pero tampoco muy amistosa, de hecho cuando Muchiko le daba a entender en forma discreta respecto a los sentimientos para el Coronel, Leona mostraba el rostro más adusto, una mirada hacia un punto perdido, mientras que Muchiko traslucía un semblante radiante-_"¿Acaso no hay cosas más importantes de qué tratar o hablar?"_-pensaba Leona, el alma perturbada de Leona no nos permite sacar conclusiones, porque aún no aceptaba formalmente su destino, los recuerdos de acabar con una aldea la fustigaban, enervaban un ego algo alicaído.

- Muy bien Coronel, como siempre ninguna queja, pero necesita reposo-dijo el cirujano

- ¡Qué absurdo!, por una simple herida-refunfuñaba el Coronel

- No Coronel, no es eso, lo que pasa es que Ud. Necesita un descanso, realmente lo veo agotado, desde que entró al negocio nunca ha reposado, permítame hacer un reporte recomendado licencia por una semana- decía el médico mientras extraía un papelillo de un gabán contiguo a la camilla

- De ninguna manera-dijo el coronel más calmado-hay mucho por hacer, hay muchas cosas que arreglar…

- Eso lo se bien Coronel, sin embargo tenga Ud. En cuenta esto: si el tanque falla su objetivo es porque necesita un mantenimiento, ajustándome a su criterio; si un destornillador no aprieta los tornillos es que necesita arreglo, para el caso es lo mismo Coronel.

- El fragor de las guerras son mi mejor cura-decía con empeño el Coronel-¡Diablos! Aun no acabamos y quiero agarrar a esos malparidos…

El doctor trazaba garabatos entendibles sobre el papelillo, y ante el requerimiento se detuvo, miro al Coronel, y una cálida sonrisa se sembró en su rostro.

- Está bien Coronel, pero adminístrese estos medicamentos, le serán de gran ayuda…….

II

Pasaron muchos días y el Coronel Ralf Jones estaba totalmente repuesto, para mitigar las penas recurría a los juegos de naipes con los reclutas, a los rastreos al cartel de Sajni, un prontuariado criminal nigeriano amo del trafico de armas en Medellín, Nueva York, San Francisco, a cuya misión el Coronel y sus subalternos habían puesto el mayor empeño, precisamente en un operativo cuidadosamente planeado habían interceptando un importante cargamento de armas destinadas a grupos paramilitares, el coronel resultó herido, pues en los precisos momentos que se disponían hacer la captura, Tobby Wright, el contacto del General Heidern, puso en alerta al sanguinario Swambe Muhammad Sajni, tomando sus precauciones, se inició un espectacular tiroteo, no siendo de menor característica la persecución, logrando finalmente el pillo huir.-_"Mierda, lo perdimos"_-dijo el Coronel ignorando la tremenda herida que residía en su brazo producto del forcejeo con uno de los guardaespaldas de Sajni, el Coronel terminó por asesinar al guardaespaldas, tan temido como su jefe.

- ¿Alguna pista?-pregunto enérgicamente el Coronel

- Ninguna señor-fue la respuesta de Clark-mientras chequeaba el monitor, plagado de planos de la ciudad de Nueva York

Resignado el Coronel extrajo de su chaquetilla oliva una varilla de cigarro, la encendió, el humo que se escapaba de su boca parecía complacerlo, algo inusual había en él, sentía una recaída, eran ya varios días de búsqueda intensa sin resultados siquiera esperanzadores.

- Maldición Ese cojudo jijuna no se dejará siquiera ver con lo que hicimos... todo por la pendejada de ese maricón de mierda de Wright.- dijo mortificado Ralf.

- Al menos le dimos un golpe bastante duro, tardará bastante en reponerse-dijo Clark

- De que vale eso viejo, tu sabes mientras esté suelto estamos como al principio.

De súbito hizo su aparición el General Heidern, a su lado, Leona; en el acto tanto Ralf como Clark hicieron el respectivo saludo militar.

- Descanso, Coronel, Mayor-dijo Heidern-Señores, me veo en la obligación de importunar una junta militar porque sucedió algo realmente inesperado, algo que no tiene que ver nada con la misión actual, uno de los vigías de la Base Q-32 encontró en inmediaciones de la base un paquete envuelto en un papel, creíamos que era un arma letal, pero la unidad de desactivación de bombas comprobó lo contrario, el paquete contenía un tape…

En esos momentos el Coronel sentía desplomarse, esa sola palabra lo ponía muy nervioso, pues era en un tape la ultima vez que vio a Muchiko, su despedida. Antes que el General continuase, Ralf lo interrumpió:

- Señor, qué clase de video…

- Bueno, no vayamos a tantos preámbulos, solo les digo que el mismo me causa una gran sorpresa, yo diría grata, pues siento que a una oveja perdida la encontramos…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dice?-Ralf sintió una gran conmoción, de repente los latidos de su corazón aceleraron a un punto que hicieron su rostro rojo- _"¿Acaso será lo que pienso? Entonces ella está… viva…! No, no es posible!_-penso, y sin deducir racionalmente se precipitó a decir con voz temblorosa: Señor, se trata de Muchiko, ¿Verdad?

Estupefacto el General lo miro con curiosidad-cabe resaltar que el General desconocía en lo absoluto de los sentimientos de Coronel, lo cual explicaba su actitud-pues nunca vio al Coronel haciendo una pregunta en un estado tan animoso.

- Pues la verdad Coronel, creo que afirme demasiado, no es exactamente, al igual que Ud. La verdad me gustaría que todos Uds. juzgaran por si mismos, Leona por favor corre el tape.

Diligente Leona inserto un tape, en la computadora, poco después el monitor exhibía una imagen confusa borrosa, pero poco a poco las chispas que saltaban en la imagen se fueron aclarando un poco y una silueta agradable sobre un fondo blanco se hacia presente, no estaba claro pero la imagen resultaba un tanto familiar, pero lo desconcertante era que aquella silueta que semejaba a una mujer, o quizás un hombre no estaba sola, una gran y grotesca figura la acompañaba.

-…(interferencia de sonido)….(…) Nest….. Zer..o... Ig..ni../z.. precaución….prontto…///…noticias

El sonido del video heredaba la misma calidad de pésima, no podía distinguirse bien las voces… pero se estimaba que era la voz de una mujer.

No podía agregarse algo más a la descripción ya hecha, pues el video culminó, al menos así parecía, porque existía una discontinuidad borrosa y confusa de ruidos e imágenes.

- No puedo asegurarlo, pero todo indica que el Nest no ha sido destruido, iba a deciros eso pero el Coronel me interrumpió y bueno precipitó que les mostrará el video.

- Tenemos que investigar detenidamente el video, hay que enviarlo a la unidad de investigación, usen todos los recursos si fuera necesario-decía el Coronel mientras caminaba intranquilo de un lugar a otro, ya había reducido varios cigarrillos que se desperdigaban por el suelo, estaba emocionalmente alterado, quería creer que la silueta del video era Muchiko, se resistía a creer otra cosa.

- Cálmese Coronel, desde luego, se hará, lo más importante es averiguar la autencidad del video y claro está, si Whip sigue con vida, pero a la vez tomar en cuenta esa voz de alerta, de Nest. Coronel necesito hablar con Ud., Coronel ¿me oye?

- Ah… Señor, disculpe, si- respondió Ralf, pues estaba muy retraído y ensimismado.

- Muy bien el resto retírense.

- Si, señor – exclamaron al unísono Clark y Leona haciendo el saludo militar.

Una vez solos, en el cuarto de control, el General acerco la silla más cercana y de frente con una marida algo paternal, se dirigió al Coronel en estos términos:

- Coronel la verdad su actitud me tiene intrigado, al igual que a todos, nos gustaría saber si realmente aquella persona era Whip, y si lo es, nos daría la misma alegría que a Ud., pero déjeme decirle que hay una serie amenaza si es que la afirmación de Nest es cierta, justamente a mi despacho acaba de llegar una invitación para el Torneo King of Fighter en su IX versión.

El Coronel, que hasta entonces había prestado una mezquina atención, de pronto se incorporó, sus ojos se abrieron más, eran muchos los sentimientos y emociones que lo albergaban.

- Coronel será relevado de la Misión de Sajni, designé al Escuadrón Beta.

- ¿Cómo? Pero Señor. Si estamos tan cerca de agarrar al maldito-respondio con mucho enfado.

- Lo se, yo al igual que tu quisiera encontrarlo y patear su maldito trasero, pero debemos anteponerlo, porque le tengo asignado una nueva misión más urgente.

- Me imagino que es de lo de Nest…

- Está en lo correcto, en esta ocasión quiero encargarme personalmente del asunto, me enviaron una invitación para cuatro participantes, lo que no saben es que yo mismo participaré.

- ¿Señor?

- Así es, quiero que el Escuadrón Alfa se incorpore a la meta de servicio, Ud., Clark y Leona comandará la línea de operaciones como infiltrados dentro del Torneo, estoy casi seguro que Nest tiene algo que ver.

- Si Señor-esta vez la voz de Coronel resonaba con más entusiasmo

- Muy bien hágalo saber a sus subalternos, la competencia comenzará en dos semanas, tenemos que prepararlo todo.

- ¡Esta vez esos malditos no escaparán! Se lo juro por mi honor.

- Tenga cuidado de hacer esos juramentos Coronel, es algo delicado.

- Descuide Señor

Dicho esto el Coronel hizo el saludo de mando y se retiro, ya en el camino meditaba:

"_Muchiko, estoy seguro que tu nos diste ese mensaje… realmente esta misión me servirá para dos cosas: acabar con esos desgraciados de Nest y buscarte Muchiko, no estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez…"_

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
